¿Profesor de DCLAO?
by Zelshamada
Summary: Gracias a una misión de la Orden del Fenix, Remus debe dejar Hogwarts, pero, alguien lo suplirá en sus clases, con su apareciencia... ¿Sirius Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? [Humor, Slash: RLxSB] Capítulo 5--¡TERMINADA!
1. Capítulo 1

Harry Potter

_¿Profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras?_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

 .__.U Otro invento mío. 

 Además de eso.. XDD, quiero advertir que en éste capítulo hay Slash! ^^UU Así que, sí no te gusta, lo siento.. @@ Aunque, no está taan pronunciado, como en otros de mis fics.. =P ¡Pero buen! Aún así lo hay... ^_~ Sirius/Remus... oó Aja...

_ACLARACIÓN_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.. T__T Son de J.K. [Pero, sigo diciendo que Remus, Sirius y Ron son míos.. O.ôUUU], por lo que, no hago esto con fines de lucro, la intención es sólo entretener! n_n 

 ¡Ojalá que les guste ésta historia!

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ni siquiera él, podía precisar en el lío que se estaba metiendo. Es decir,  había visto millones de clases dadas por su amigo, gracias a su condición de Perro... ¡¡Pero no sabía como impartirlas!! ... Actuar como él siempre le había resultado tan difícil.

 Dumbledore había tenido un **gran** idea..... ¡Ja! Sí claro. Eso pensó el director... ¡¡Pero ni él ni _Lunático_ compartía la misma opinión!! Es decir... ¡Él no podía!

 Al principio se negaron.. Luego, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, ...... Y en realidad a Sirius le había agradado la idea. 

¿Qué es lo que pasa? Bien, es fácil de explicar.

_La Orden del Fénix_ tenía un gran trabajo para Remus Lupin; Al parecer, sólo el podía hacerlo, aunque, Sirius no supiera por que. El detalle estaba, en que Lupin era, de nuevo, Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.... ¿Cómo podía irse sin sospechas de nadie? ... _Ésa_ era la **gran** idea de Dumbledore: Sirius lo reemplazaría.

 ¡Claro! ¡No Sirius siendo _Sirius!_ Canuto, debía tomar la poción _Multijugos_ y transformarse en su amigo para enseñar. ¿Gran idea no? Sobretodo porque: Sirius no estaba muy encariñado con la enseñanza, y menos con los maestros _["Lunático siempre fue la excepción; Él me cayó bien desde el principio"]_ ; Remus tampoco quería que, de repente, cambiara de personalidad: Ya tenía suficientes problemas con que supieran que era un Licántropo...

Pero, ambos habían entrado a La orden, para tratar de derrotar a _Quien-tú-sabes_, y tenían que obedecer cosas que eran algo sencillas. 

 Aunque, viéndole el lado positivo: Black al fin saldría de su encierro, y Lupin haría un buen trato. Nadie pierde.

 -¡¡A enseñar pues!!- Se dijo con un semblante que reflejaba decisión y tomaba un puñado de polvos _Flu_ para ir directamente a su antigua escuela- No puede ser tan malo... ¡Veré a Harry!

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¿Todo está en su sitio?- Preguntó el mago con nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí, Sirius- Respondió su mejor amigo en vida, observándolo de pies a cabeza. No había diferencia alguna.

-Remus, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto...- Sonrió Sirius- Puedo ver que tú cabello (Ahora mío) es dorado... ¡¡Pero con tantas canas se ve plateado!

 El Licántropo se sonrojó considerablemente viendo a el Animago.

-¡No te quejes! Mira que te ves bien...

-¡¡Soy tú!! ¡Claro que me veo bien!

 Nuevo sonrojo.

El cambio estaba hecho. Sirius había tomado la poción _multijugos_ y ahora era el vivo retrato de Remus. No había diferencia físicamente hablando. Claro,... El comportamiento era otro tema.

-Recuerda que soy calmado...- Le dijo el verdadero Remus mirándolo seriamente, aunque, lo delataba un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, que Sirius estaba seguro, que no había aparecido ahí desde que era un Merodeador.

-¿No me puedo comportar como Lunático en Hogwarts?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-_¡¡NO!!_

-No te enojes...- Sonrió. Canuto notaba mucho las diferencias entre el Remus de antes, y el Remus de ahora; aunque, al final, siempre quedaba el mismo Lunático. Por supuesto, también notaba que en él mismo habían muchísimas diferencias... ¡Pero nunca dejaba de ser Sirius! 

-... Debes tomar la poción cada hora ¿No se te olvida? No le digas a nadie que eres tú.

-Sí, Dumbledore me dijo que era lo mejor... Aunque, ¿Ni siquiera a Harry? ¡A mi me gustaría que él supiera que soy yo!

-... A mi también...- El Licántropo sonrió de forma traviesa- ... Tal vez...- Pero, de repente, su cara se endureció- ¡No! No podemos decirle.

-¡¡Lunático!!  Sé lo que ibas a decir... ¡Vamos!

-No...- Trató, por todos los medio existentes, parecer serio- Ahora, debo irme, o perderé mi tren.

-¿Por qué no te apareces?- Preguntó Sirius mientras que miraba su nuevo rostro en un espejo de la habitación, que por un semana, sería la suya.

-Dumbledore lo prefiere, y yo también...

 Lupin se acercó a su amigo, y lo abrazó sin mucho cariño, y con algo de nerviosismo. Éste se dio la vuelta esperando algo más que ese gesto; cuando Remus se estaba acercando a sus labios, con lo que parecía un semblante de desagrado, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el apuesto Black [... En el cuerpo del apuesto Lupin =P]

-... Se siente extraño besarse a uno mismo...- Se sonrojó.

-¡Bah!- Colocó sus labios en la forma pronunciada de un beso- Yo lo recibiré igual- Siguió sin cambiar la forma.

 El dorado se acercaba dudoso, y pronto le dio un beso muy rápido, lo que dejó a Sirius con una cara que poco se veía en Remus.

 -Ya debo irme...- Mencionó algo sonrojado mientras que observaba a su novio- Cuídate, ¿quieres?.. ¡Que no sepan quien eres!

-Yo me cuido...- Le respondió con el semblante de niño  consentido de mal humor- ¡Claro! ... Tengo tú forma ¿no? Lo malo es que no me puedo _besar _bien.... ¡Claro!

 El licántropo suspiró mientras que se acomodaba su túnica gastada, sabía que se pondría así.

-¡Vmaos!- Le dijo sonriendo coquetamente, justo antes de retirarse- ... Te compensaré, de una mejor manera.

 Sirius se sonrojó salvajemente, mientras que imágenes que Tía Petunia clasificaría como vulgares,  pasaban por su mente... Bueno, tal vez sí podría esperar...

 Luego de que su amigo se fuera suspiró, para luego volver su mirada al espejo.

-Una semana siendo Remus J. Lupin, Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.- Sonrió- Tal vez deje de ser tan tímido... ¡Bah! Sólo así es sólo mío...

 Dio media vuelta, mientras que observaba un horario cuidadosamente pegado atrás de la puerta de la recámara: Esa semana tendría 2 clases con el quinto curso de Gryffindor, y la primera empezaba justamente ahora. ¡¡Iba a ver a Harry!!

-Esto, definitivamente, no puede ser tan malo...- Tomó un termo que contenía la poción que lo hacía ser Remus durante un corto periodo, y los libros que su novio le había preparado para la clase- ¡Deséame buena suerte, Lupino!- Lanzó al aire.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Notas: 

.____.U Mis más sinceras disculpas por escribir ésta cosa tan mala... Pero, es una idea que venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, y no podía sacarla!!!! ù_ú Culpen a Petra!! *Señala su cabra* o.óUUUU ¡Wuen!

... Sí a alguien no le quedó muy clara la idea, (Cosa que no dudo, porque yo me confundí nada más leyendo), explico: Sirius se va a ser pasar por Remus en Hogwarts, ya que él tiene que ir a.. .--.U Hacer yo-no-sé-que por la Orden del Fénix [xDD Se ve que no lo tengo taaan planeado?], y toma la poción _multijugos._

 Sép.. Creo que éste es todo el primer capítulo.. ô.ó .. Ehrm.. En el próximo, la primera clase de Sirius!! XDDDDD

 Prometo hacerlo mejor que esto ¬¬U

Mi e-mail abierto al público -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada 


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry Potter

_"¿Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"_

Parte 2 

** [~~~~~~~]**

-¡Que llego tarde! ¡Que llego tarde!- Hablaba para sí mismo Sirius Black, en otro cuerpo, mientras que trotaba por los corredores de Hogwarts- ¡¡Remus nunca llega tarde!!

 Pero, el contaba con su muy buena memoria. Tal vez, no supiera exactamente como dar una buena clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡Pero sí se conocía a Hogwarts como la palma de su mano! 

-¡Que buena idea tuve de anotarme, en donde queda el salón!- Dijo mientras que veía su palma, y se daba cuenta de que estaba próximo.

 Pronto, abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza con su espalda, ya que sus brazos estaban llenos de libros, lo cual provocó una entrada en el salón, un tanto inusual en Lupin.

 -¡¡Ohh!!- Dijo mientras que caía al suelo regando los libros- ... Auch...

 Muchos de los alumnos presentes se levantaron, tratando de ver que había pasado; Pronto, sintió unas manos que le ayudaban a levantarse.

 -Gracias, Ron...- Susurró tratando de usar el tono cordial de su novio.

-¿Está bien, Profesor?- La voz de Hermione le cuestionó mientras que ponía sus libros en el escritorio.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿No ven lo apuesto qu...?- Sus palabras se cortaron muy rápido, rogando al cielo que nadie le hubiese oído: Remus no decía que él era apuesto, aunque lo fuese.

 -¿Perdón?- Empezó el pelirrojo con  una sonrisa divertida, pero insólita.

-Ehrm... ¡Gracias por su ayuda! Pueden sentarse...

 Caminó hacia el escritorio, y le observó con detenimiento. ¡Como recordaba aquel escritorio! Donde una vez James y él le jugaron una broma a su profesora. Suspiró antes de sentarse, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta, de que era un cómodo.

 Subió la vista con algo de nerviosismo, al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. ¿Tan mal actor era?  Aún así, buscó por el salón un par de ojos verdes, enmarcados por unos anteojos: No le encontró.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó a todos tratando de que la pregunta sonara natural.

 La clase se movió dando a entender que no tenían idea. Su mirada se posó en sus dos mejores amigos, quienes se sonrojaron en un momento.

-...McGonagall le llamó.

 Tan pronto sus amigos dijeron esto, la puerta se abrió con rapidez, dejando ver a un chico de ojos verdes, y aspecto de agitación.

-¡Per..! ¡Perdone, Profesor!- Jadeó- ¡Yo... McG..!

-No te preocupes, Harry- Sonrió- Siéntate.

 Todo el recorrido de su ahijado, fue seguido por su mirada. No se percató que llevaba más de un minuto analizándole. ¡Se parecía tanto a James! 

 Empezó a reír, seguramente recordando alguna aventura con el otro merodeador. Todos en el salón lo observaban un tanto desconcertados. 

 -¿Profesor Lupin...?- Se aventuró a preguntar Dean Thomas.

 Sirius no reaccionó. ¡¡Aah!! Algún niño había llamado a su Remus... ¡Que gracioso! Como se ve que aquel mocoso no sabía que _Lunático_ había salido de viaje.

-¿Profesor?- Continuó algo más fuerte.

 Con una sonrisa, _Canuto_ giró su cara para encontrarse con el chico. 

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó con naturalidad.

 El chico se quedó de piedra, mientras que Harry le miraba más que extrañado. Sirius reaccionó de pronto. ¡¡¡¡¡ÉL ERA REMUS!!!!!

 -¡Claro! ¡Jejejejeje! Yo me acuerdo de ti ¡Sé quien eres! Y no eres desconocido para mi. ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que te hablo! ¿No?

 Esas reacciones. James siempre se las criticaba: _"Canuto, siempre que estás en una situación así, ¡No sabes disimular!"_  ¡Esperen! No estaba en buen tiempo de ponerse a recordar. ¡No!

-Me.. Alegra...- Contestó Dean tratando de que sus ojos no parecieran que estaban lo más abiertos que podían.

-¡A enseñar, pues!- Luego de suspirar, tomó un libro de los que el Licántropo le había dejado, y empezó a hojearlo- ¿Qué es esto? – Leyó- ...Maldiciones... ¡No lo enseñaré yo!- Empezó a susurrar para sí mismo, sin percatarse de que **todo** el salón lo miraba- ¡Ay, Lunático!

 Hermione, Ron y Harry chocaron miradas en ése momento: ¿¿Se estaba hablando a sí mismo??

 -¿Profesor, Lupin?- Empezó Harry-....  ¿Remus?

 Su Padrino alzó la cabeza, y sonrió:

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

-Ehrm... Eso quería preguntar- Trató de no sonar grosero.

Sirius quedó pensativo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: No se estaba comportando como Remus Lupin. ¡Pero aquello era muy difícil! 

 Empezó a sentirse nervioso, mientras que cerraba el libro. Sonrió con dificultad. ¿Tan mal actor era?

-Niños..- Cerró los ojos con elegancia, como él bien sabía que a veces Lupin hacía... Lo malo, es que cuando él lo veía lo hacía con un aire muy sensual. Más la sensualidad innata de Sirius Black... Hizo que algunas chicas se sonrojaran- Hoy.... Ehrm.. Meditaremos.

 Una ola de _'¿Qué?'_ se escuchó. Pero el animago no les tomó en cuenta.

-Verán...- Siguió su explicación, levantándose del asiento- Meditar a veces es muy bueno porque relaja, y hace que la magia fluya más rápido.

-¿No había que concentrarse?- Le interrumpió Seamus. 

-¡Eso te ayuda a concentrarte más rápido!- Sonrió más relajado. No era tan difícil.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- Seamus de nuevo.

-Oye, me estás cayendo raramente bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

 El chico Finnigan pareció muy sorprendido, y Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¡Es un juego!- Dijo de pronto- Sí.. Sí estuvieran relajados, no caerían en él ¿Vieron?- Suspiró.. Al menos podía improvisar bien.

 Suspiraron. Su profesor estaba tan raro hoy, que no sabían sí era por la Luna, u otra personalidad escondida.

 -... Supongo que podemos intentarlo.

¡Bien! ... ¡Iban a relajarse! .... Pero, ¿Cómo rayos lograban eso? Su Remsie siempre le decía: _"Piensa en algo agradable.. Déjate llevar por la música. Descansa tu mente..."_ Acto seguido, empezaba a masajear su... ¡¡¡EJEM!!! 

Sintió sus mejillas arder; Pero, al menos, sabía que hacer.

Empuñó su varita, y dijo:

-_¡Musik!_- [Que original soy...] Una música salida de alguna parte, empezó a llenar todo el salón, produciendo unas cuantas risas- Ahora, chicos tratan de llevarse por la música... Cierren los ojos al ritmo de la canción.

 Uno que otro payaso empezaron a cerrar los ojos al verdadero ritmo de la canción, pero, una mirada de su profesor bastó. 

 -Ahora...- Sirius empezó a inventar- Están... Ehrm.. Caminando por la playa.. ¡Sí! ... Caminan.... La arena.... El Sol quemándoles la nuca...

-¡Au!

-Muy gracioso, niño- Gruñó- Las olas mojándoles los pies....

-**¡¡Auch!!**

-¡Ya!- Volvió a gruñir Sirius- Ven distintos tipos de especies animales...

-¡¡¡Aaahh!!  ¡¡¡Maldito cangrejo!!! ¡¡¡Me quiere picar!!!

Sirius abrió los ojos, vio a Seamus haciendo los comentarios.

-¿Podrías vivir tú vida, y dejar que yo siga con la mía? ¡Gracias!- Nuevo gruñido, mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos- ... Ehrm... Imagínense que alguien viene hacía ustedes y les hablar. Dice algo importante, sólo ustedes pueden escuchar.

 Muchos se lo estaban tomando en serio, otros empezaban a sentirse incómodos ante el raro ejercicio,... Otro, reían en silencio.

-¿Es normal imaginar chicas?

Sirius suspiró, al oír la carcajada de la clase.

-Es normal... O chicos,...- Dejó escapar, sonrojándose. Siempre que pensaba en Remus era la mismo...-Bueno, sigan caminando, entren a algún lugar...

 Mientras que hablaba, abrió los ojos, y sonrió al darse cuenta, de que todos se hallaban concentrados. ¡Wow! ¡Que buen profesor!

 Subió su muñeca izquierda para comprobar la hora, tal vez ya quedaba muy poco. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, al ver, que apenas llevaban 15 minutos...

 Suspiró, mientras que trataba de que decir algo. Miró hacia arriba, topándose con su cabello negro...

..._¿¿Cabello negro'??_... ¡¡Ya había pasado una hora!! Los efectos de la poción se habían ido.

 Se giró con rapidez para tomar el termo, y tomó un largo trago. Se atragantó un poco con el mal sabor, pero, pronto, siguió siendo Remus Lupin.

 Por lo tanto, la clase debe continuar.

 Se aclaro la garganta, y prosiguió cerrando los ojos de nuevo:

-En ése lugar, vean la mesa, los muebles, ... Todo. Vean que hay platos servidos en la mesa, 3 platos, para ser precisos... 

-¿Podemos imaginarnos que somos Ricitos de oro?

 Nuevo gruñido.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Notas:

.__.U Segundo capítulo. 

Sé que esperaban algo mejor... ¬¬U Pero ya ven! ¬____¬UUUU

 Bueno! XDDD Sirius dio su primera clase.... ¿Qué opinan? Sé que se desvió muchísimo, y su personalidad, fue de Sirius... Pero, ya verán! ñ__n ... Ñaka-Ñaka.... @@ Ehrm. Lo de la relajación... Algunos profesores lo hacen.. [¬¬ Ok!! Sólo mi profesora de Geo, cuando supongo yo, no quiere dar clases. Una vez nos puso a hacer justo lo que Sirius (Sin los comentarios de Seamus u.uU), y otra algo que tenía que ver con la personalidad... Y los signos... O.ô ... Sí! Está loca]

 ^^UU Ojalá les haya gustado!! XDD El siguiente capítulo, será extraño! =P

 Mi e-mail, siempre al público -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com _

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada/Lunática Black [¬¬U Digo, digo.. XD] 


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry Potter

_"¿Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"_

Parte 3 

**[~~~~~~~]**

 En éste momento nos encontramos en el despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Remus J. Lupin.

... O mejor dicho...

 Con Sirius Black, con la apariencia del Lupino.

 Al parecer está concentrado tratando de escribir algo. Está sentado en el escritorio, con un largo pergamino extendido, además su pluma y el tintero.

-¿Y cómo rayos empiezo la carta?

 Ese **siempre** era un problema: ¿Cómo empiezas una carta para tu novio?

-Ehrm...- Siguió Sirius – A ver...

_«Amor mío:» _Escribió. Luego arrugó la cara.

-¡¡No!! Suena demasiado... Ehrm,,, ¡¡romántico!! Hay que ser romántico... Pero sin sobrepasarse.

«Amor mío:» Lo tachó.

Luego de unos minutos ya tenía un cuarto de la parte superior de la hoja tachada:

«Amado Remus» «Propiedad de Sirius Black:» 

A la final, se decidió para lo más obvio:

_"Querido Remus:_

_ Ojalá te encuentres muy bien, ¡Como no has enviado ninguna lechuza a Dumbledore! Pues, ¡Ya ves! Uno se preocupa Bueno, por sí te lo preguntas, yo estoy muy bien.... No te preocupes, aún nadie se entera de que yo soy tú, y tú no estás: ¡Hago un buen trabajo!_

_ Antes de seguir diciendo de mi éxito con los __moc__... ¡Es decir! Con los niños, quiero que me contestes algo:_

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quién demonios es ese tal 'admirador secreto' Tuyo???????!!!!!

_ ¡Es decir! Ésta mañana me despierto, y justo a tu puerta están un montón de chocolates, y créeme, estoy seguro de que yo no te los mandé. Dicen: «De tu admirador secreto»......... Lo que me lleva, a que voy a tener que tener una pequeña charla con Snape. ¡¡Sí alguien te va a hacer más dulce seré yo!!_

_ Bueno, ya aclarado éste pequeño punto, sigamos. ^^_

_ ¿Sabías que es muy difícil controlarse en tu cuerpo? Te explicaré. Con tantas clases, la cena, y tratar de estar con Harry, tengo el tiempo justo para bañarme, y me tocó hacerlo con **tú** cuerpo. ¿Nunca te he dicho que me vuelves loco de sólo verte? Lunático, ¡Casi no podía controlar mis manos! Y la vista desde arriba me hace sentir orgulloso de ti._

_¡¡Me toca ducharme con agua helada cada vez!! Porque la tentación es mucha, y siempre miro hacia... abajo._

_Lo bueno es que tú tienes agüita caliente, ¿no? ¡Después de todo no estás en el cuerpo de tu novio! (Y pobre de ti sí lo estuvieras... ñ__n)_

_ Bueno, como ya te he dicho, ha sabido fingir muy bien, puesto que nadie se ha enterado de nada. A veces me miran raro... Ehrm... Algo como así -- O.ó .... 0.ô -- ¡Bueno! Sé que no sirvo exactamente para ser maestro, pero, me agrada estar afuera de la mansión._

_Cada vez que veo a Harry en clase, o en el gran comedor, no puedo evitar ponerme melancólico: Termino recordando a James. Se parecen muchísimo. Tal vez debería darle ánimo para que haga alguna bromita (En especial para el hijo de Lucios Malfoy)_

_¿Tú qué opinas? ¡Sé que dirás que no! Pero, tal vez lo haga. Aunque, creo que mejor sería esperar a que él me vea (Que sepa que soy su padrino)_

_ Me gustaría persuadirlo para que el niño-Malfoy tuviera su merecido. ¡No le he dado clases y ya no me gusta! Bueno,... n_n ¡Yo creo que sí lo haré!_

_ Bueno, les he dado clase a los Hufflepuff, y déjame decirte que antes eran más animados, aunque, creo que la muerte de su compañero Diggory (Me imagino que recuerdas a Amos) los afectó bastante; he llegado a pensar que todos lo admiraban, pero, yo mismo creo que fue un muy buen muchacho, por lo tanto no puedo reclamar su ánimo. Pero, creo que deberían ser más positivos ¡¡Mostrar que son Hufflepuff!! Tal vez deberías hablar con ellos._

_También, le di clase a los de Ravenclaw. ¡¡Cuantas preguntas!! Se ve que tienen sed de conocimiento; Pero, extrañamente, me recordaron un poco a ti: Siempre preguntando en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Para dolor de hígado de _Snivellus_! ^_~)  Pero, fue entretenido que mi cerebro recordara cada una de las cosas que preguntaban. ¬¬U ¡Y había preguntas con trampa! Pero, lo que me gustó fue que dijeron que por eso eras el mejor. T__T Yo también soy bueno... ¡Jojojojojo! ^c^_

_ También vi clases con los Gryffindors de cuarto año. Es realidad, no conocía a nadie, paro Ginny Weasley (No hace falta referencia, sé que la recuerdas) me ayudó. Supongo que sospecho algo... Pero, me ayudó 'recordar' los nombres con una sonrisa y muy bajamente. ^^U Le subí unos puntos por eso. ¡Me cayó muy bien!_

_ Pude notar algo Lunático... Se ve que eres muy querido por todos los alumnos (Bueno, mañana me toca mi primera clase con Slytherin)... ¡¡Y te quería felicitar!! Me he dado cuenta de que enseñar no es lo mío... ¡Pero es divertido! =P_

_ ¡Bueno! Debo irme ya que me toca clase con Ravenclan de segundo curso. Deseame suerte (Aunque, para cuendo te llegue ésta carta, estaré dándole clase a los de Slytherin... Jajaja.... Para esa deseame más suerte, porque les tengo planeado algo especial... ¡¡Mantente sentado, Lunático!! No pasará nada... Que no sea gracioso)_

_ Con amor,_

_                     Canuto."_

 Sirius sonrió satisfecho de su carta. La releyó un par de veces para asegurar que le había dicho lo más importante, ya que había muchísimas cosas que quería comentarle.

Soltó un suspiró, y observó la habitación sintiendo una punzada de soledad.

 ¡¡Rayos!! No habían pasado 3 días, y ya lo extrañaba. 

 Su cerebro se iluminó. Volvió a tomar la pluma, y la mojó en el tintero.

_"P.D.= Te extraño mucho. Cuando vuelvas se acabaran las duchas frías... Tengo algo reservado sólo para nosotros. Descansa en el viaje, debes tener **muuuuuchas** energías."_

  Volvió a sonreír. De repente, se dio cuenta de que _algo_ faltaba a la carta. Su **toque personal**

 Tomó el tintero entre sus manos, y dejó escapar un poco de su contenido en una hoja. A continuación, se transformó rápidamente en un gran perro negro.

 Luego de un corto ladrido, tomó su pata derecha y la mojó en la tinta, para luego pasarla a la hoja, y dejar ahí su marca.

 Después, volvió a transformarse. Sonrió. El tiempo de la poción se había acabado hace tiempo, y estaba en su cuerpo.

 Tomó la carta en la mano que no tenía manchada, y la enrolló con elegancia. Caminó un poco, dispuesto a ir a la lechucería; abrió la puerta, y justo cuando dio dos pasos, se devolvió corriendo adentro.

-¡¡Tengo que tomarme la poción!!

**[~~~~~~~]**

** Fin del capítulo 3.**

Notas: 

.__.U ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDÓN POR TAN MAL CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 Sinceramente, tenía la idea para el capítulo en forma de carta dirigid a Remus... Pero, no salió tan bien como quería. u_u Siento mucho tan feo episodio.

 Pero, prometo hacerlo mejor en la próxima!! ^___^ Sirius dándole clases a los de Slytherin del 5º año (O sea, el curso de Draco Malfoy ñ__n. Fan del rubio... oóU Ojalá que quieran más a Sirius!! xDD  Bah! Mentira, no es tan grave! ^^U)

 ¡Aha! @@ No sé sí salió bien el formato (Hay unas frases que están tachadas.. Se ven???..) Pero, aunque la carta la puse en _cursiva_ no confío en ff.net ^^U Así que está entre comillas "..."

 Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los R/Rs, e e-mails que me han enviado!! n___n Me hacen seguir.

 Nuevamente, ¡¡¡DISCÚLPENME!!!: La tardanza, y la mala calidad. u__uU .. Bueh!

 Mi e-mail, para todos -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry Potter

_"¿Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"_

Parte 4 

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Sirius, esa mañana cargaba una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Remus. Quien lo viera, probablemente pensaría que su profesor se había vuelto loco; Es decir, prácticamente, no parecía el _Remus_ que los alumnos conocían. Esa chispa traviesa en sus ojos...

... No, definitivamente, quien lo viera pensaría que había pasado una _estupenda noche._ [Ejem!! ¬//¬U]

 Pero, el apuesto Black parecía pasar por alto ese detalle. ¡Él se esforzaba! Pero, tampoco podía hacer milagros. 

-Aunque...- Meditó en voz alta, mientras que caminaba a paso seguro hacia su salón de clases-... Tal vez, debería comportarme más serio. Mmm... Tal vez no debo hacer lo que planeo hacer.

 Se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, dándole un aire pensante, aunque, bastante gracioso; o, al menos, eso le pareció a  Parvatil Patil que por ahí pasaba.

 Abrió la puerta con elegancia, y se adentró en su salón.  Por primera vez en ese semana, sintió una atmósfera molesta en el aula. No tuvo que adivinar, que era porque los Slytherin no estaban muy encariñados con su novio.

 -Definitivamente, lo haré...- Se susurró a sí mismo, mientras que todos los chicos le miraban fríamente.

 Se dirigió a su silla, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, haciéndolo más cauteloso. Tal vez, fuera gracias a las infinitas bromas que él había hecho, y le habían hecho. Observó la silla con detenimiento.

 Sonrió.

-Está más pesada...- Dijo levantándola.

 Luego de eso, ante la mirada atónita de muchos, subió la silla a la mesa, analizándola.

-No, no, no...- Chasqueó la lengua- ¡No saben hacer bien éste encantamiento! Miren, el hechizo de los cólicos, es muy fácil; También, puede esconderse _muuuuy_ bien....- Los miró con desaprobación- ¡Vaya! Que malos estudiantes son. _¡Finiquiten encantamento!_  [N/A: Ehrm... ^^U No sé...]

 A continuación, bajó la silla, y se sentó en ella con una gran sonrisa, gracias a que todos le miraban extrañados.

-¡Rayos! ¡Nunca cae!- Escuchó a alguien.

-¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió quitarle el peso?- Se escuchó como cuchicheo.

-¡¡Éste tonto tiene suerte!!

 La sonrisa de Sirus se hizo burlesca. ¿Así que Remus nunca caía, eh? ¡Se habían entrenado bien! Luego frunció el entrecejo... _¿¿Éstos niños tarúpidos le jugaban bromas a **su** Lunático??_  ¡La pagarían!

 -Maldita sea... La próxima vez lo haré mejor.- Black se sorprendió, de que el que dijera eso, lo admitiera tan alto, y sin cuidado. ¡Sí él pudo oírle Remus lo hiper-oiría!

 Snape no tenía nada de que sentirse orgulloso.

 Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que el chico que había hablado, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, del chico de atrás. Más fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que aquel era un rubio de ojos grises y fríos. ¡Un Malfoy sin duda!

 -Ehrmm...- Dijo con su vista puesta en el chico que había hablado, tratando de encontrar algo reconocible en su cara. Luego de unos segundos, lo encontró- ¿Zabini...?

-¿Qué quiere?- Respondió el chico de mala gana.

-Que seas cuidadoso- Se burló- Nunca se puede decir quien hizo la broma, como te lo habrá recordado cariñosamente, el Señor Malfuy... ¡Perdón!- Rió- Malfoy...

 Observó como todo el curso entraba en silencio. ¡Como se estaba divirtiendo! ¡¡Al fin!!! Tenía a todos los Slytherins en sus manos.

-Serán unos...- Meneó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el cabello dorado- ¿15 puntos menos... para Slytherin?

 Las caras de odio salieron al aire sin indiscreción alguna. _Canuto_ tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír como maniático.

-Bueno- Suspiró-. Hoy tendremos una clase practica: De defensa.

-De eso se trata la clase, ¿no?- Siseó Draco con un dejo de desafío en cada palabra.

El profesor sonrió.

-Tal como tu padre. Creyéndose listo pero, en realid...- Se detuvo en seguida. ¡Demonios! Por más que quisiera jugar con los Slytherins, no podía alejarse tanto de la personalidad amable de Lupin. Tal vez a veces estaba cargada de ironía ¡Pero no podía hablarle así a un alumno! Aunque fuera hijo, del enemigo.

 Draco le observaba con una especie de mezcla entre impresión, y retándolo a que continuara.

-¿Decía?- Siguió el rubio suspicazmente.

-Que será una clase práctica- Repuso con una cara seria, sin rastro de la amable sonrisa del lupino- ... Afuera, en el bosque.

 Cabe destacar, que la reacción de la clase, fue un cuchicheo miedoso, para luego dejar a el silencio como respuesta.

-En marcha.- Sonrió con inocencia.

**[~~~~~~~]**

El pequeño paseo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid fue bastante calmado, por parte de Sirius en el cuerpo de Remus; e inseguro para los pobres chicos.... Para los pobres, _pooooobres_ chicos.  Tomó un trago de la poción, nada podía salir mal ese día. -Bueno- Reunió a los chicos del 5º curso en un semicírculo, un poco más adentrado en el bosque, pero, aún viéndose la cabaña del guardabosques-, aquí estamos. Consideren esto como una prueba para su próximo examen ¿Le parece?- Observó a todos con detenimiento, conociendo a algunos, como los vástagos de los que alguna vez, fueron sus rivales- Deben recordar muchos hechizos...- Rió- Bueno... ¡Espérenme aquí!  Dicho esto, dio media vuelta, y se internó un poco más en el bosque, para luego, esconderse tras un árbol. ¡Esto no podía salir mal! Simplemente, **no podía.** Suspiró con desgane, al recordar, todo lo que había hacho, para convencer de participar a sus cómplices. 

**[~~~ Flash Back ~~~]**

-Pe-pe-pero, Remus...- Tartamudeó Rubeus Hagrid, viéndose en una situación incómoda.

 Sirius sonrió amablemente, como sabía de sobre que Remus lo haría para convencer a cualquiera.

-¡Vamos, Hagrid! No pasará nada malo.

-Verás, Remus... ¡Yo no puedo!

 Black suspiró, buscando mentalmente lo que haría su novio en ésas ocasiones. Bueno, sí era con él: Le sonreiría, luego se sentaría en su piernas, y mientras hablaba, le desabrocharía uno a uno los botones de la camisa, además de que lo miraría a los ojos. Luego de eso, se mece tortuosamente excitándolo y.... **¡¡Alto!!**

 Se sonrojó. ¡¡Diablos!! Debía dejar de hacer eso, o definitivamente, lo descubrirían.

-Ha-Hagrid...- Trató de parecer seguro- ¿No te quieres vengar de **todas** las que te han hecho?

 El semi gigante vaciló.

-Bueno, sí... Pero...

-¡Perfecto!- Sonrió con  un aire cautivador- Ellos no sabrán que tú estabas tras lo que vamos a hacer.

-Sigo teniendo mis dudas- Le miró curiosamente- Y, sí me disculpas la pregunta ¿Desde cuando te volvieron los aires de merodeador?

 Black sonrió solemne, pero a la vez, con orgullo.

-Eso nunca se pierde. Uno siempre es Merodeador de corazón.- Pensó en algo- Hagamos algo. Yo diré que es como... ¡Un examen! ¿Te parece? Lo que hagamos, será tomado por ellos como una prueba, a ver que tanto me han prestado atención. ¿Sí?

 Al guardabosques pareció iluminársele el rostro.

-¡Pues...! ¡Ya que lo pones de ese modo! ¡¡Acepto!!

 Sirius sonrió triunfante.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Caminaba por ahí, con un aire de inocencia falsa, el cual estaba seguro que sí Minerva pasaba por ahí, le descubriría. Pero no le importaba. ¡Él tenía una misión que cumplir! Y necesitaba la ayuda, de cierto duende, que según los ruidos, ahí andaba.

-¡Pist!- Dijo llamando su atención- ¡Peeves!

 El pequeño ser se volteo hasta observa la figura del Profesor de Defensa.

-Mmm...- Empezó- ¿Qué pasa?- Sonrió malévolamente, y luego empezó a cantar:-_Lupin, Lupino, Lunático...¡Lupin, Lupino, Lunático! Lupin, Lupino, Lunático..._

-¡Vaya!- Sirius se sonrió- ¡Que gran memoria tienes Peeves! No había escuchado esa canción, desde que James me la entonó.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin, Lupino, Lunático?

-Mira, Peeves... Tengo un encargo para ti- Sonrió en complicidad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Recuerdas los _Tiempos de los Merodeadores_?- Se acercó un poco más al duende, que flotaba en el aire-  ¡Nosotros hacíamos un buen equipo contigo!

Peeves sonrió. Tal vez recordando algo, o tal vez porque sabía que Sirius (Aunque, él veía a Remus), le iba a proponer una travesura.

-Bueno,... Sé que me quieres ayudar en... ¡Una pequeña broma! Por... Los viejos tiempos.

_-Lupin, Lupino, Lunático..._- Susurró, con algo de melodía- Un profesor... Me pide,...¿Qué haga cosas malas?

-Exacto.- Respondió sin rodeos, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

El duende pareció dudarlo un momento, pero, luego, sonrió.

-Y... ¿A quién debo matar?

 Black supo, que sólo debía contarle el plan.

**[~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~]**

Suspiró, esperando la señal.

**_-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_**-  Gritó una niña. ¡Bien! Ésa era su señal de que todo había comenzado.

Sonrió.

-_¡Musik Tenebrosis!_

 Los chicos de Slytherin, no podían estar menos que asustados. Ellos habían estado un _tanto_ nerviosos gracias a la prueba. Con sus respectivas varitas empuñadas, preparados, para lo que viniera.

... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Como sabían actuar!

 De la nada (según ellos), aparecieron decenas de mounstros: desde grandes serpientes, que daban la impresión de ser Basiliscos ciegos, hasta Gorros rojos. Acromántulas, Ashwinders, Crups, Demiguise, pequeños dragones, Erumpents, Graphorns, y Grifos. ¡¡Pobres niños!! Además, unos boggarts hicieron acto de presencia, transformándose en millones de cosas. Todo sumado, al ambiente hecho gracias a cierta magia de Peeves: Era bastante tétrico.

 Los tonos grises, telarañas, y cosas de mala suerte eran las que más sobresalían. Y cierta música sacada de películas de miedo... Mmm... Los gritos sobraban. 

 Trataban de escapar, pero no podían: ¡Parecían interminables!

 Malfoy, Nott  y Zabini, parecían ser los que más conocimientos sabían, pero aún así... ¿Los culpan por gritar?

Pronto, las millones de criaturas mágicas dejaron de danzar, y algunas de ellas desaparecieron, mientras que otras corrían. El ambiente aún no decaía, y sus corazones aún latían muy rápido.

 Sirius sonrió: Aquel era su momento.

 Sin pensarlo dos veces, se transformó en un gran perro... Pero a estar tan asustado, podía ser tomado por un Grim.

 Salió corriendo, y con un ladrido saltó quedando frente a los de Slytherin: La mayoría, pudo salir huyendo.

 Él persiguió a aquel que parecía querer escapar despavorido.

_"De ésta no te me escapas"_ Pensó _"¡No! No te conozco, pero ¡Te pareces tanto a tu padre! Un Malfoy..."_

 Corrió, hasta quedar al frente de Draco, quien no pudo estudiar la posibilidad de gritar, hasta que el Grim saltó sobre él; Ahí, descargó sus pulmones.

-¡¡¡¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- Resonó hasta Hogwarts.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Luego de cumplir su cometido, se regresó corriendo atrás del árbol, para luego transformarse en Remus, de nuevo.

 Se rió cual niño pequeño.

-¡¡¡Que divertido!!!- Se carcajeó.

 Luego de esto, Peeves se apareció ante él y empezó a entonar la misma canción. (Ehrm.. ^^U Reír)

 No pasó un minuto, y Hagrid le sorprendió con un semblante de alegría, que no podía reprimir.

 -Creo... Que deberías irte, Remus...- Rió- .. ¡Sí! Para que... No sospechen más de la cuenta.

 Sirius asintió.

 Aún carcajeándose, regresó al castillo, sabiendo que todos los chicos habían ido a refugiarse en las mazmorras de su casa.

-**¡Jajajajajajaja!** ¡La cobardía!... ¡Aay!- Suspiró contento- Mi Remus estará orgulloso.- Vaciló- Espero...

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

Notas:

^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Cuarto capítulo y penúltimo capítulo. xDD ¿Qué tal la clase?

 .__.U Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que expresé mi idea de querer asustarlos, y que Sirus/Remus, se saliera con la suya.. @@U Peeero... No quedó muy bien, aceptémoslo. ^^ Aún así, me parece que no ha quedado tan pésimo.. xDD Pero no sé. Al menos.. @@ ¿Expresé la idea?

Agradecimientos especiales [xD]: Primero, al libro que mi queridísima Annita me regaló: _«Animales Fantásticos & donde encontralos»_; además, a mi sobrino Tai, por recordarme la cancioncita de Peeves: "Lupin, Lupino, Lunático..." @@UUU El como la supo, soy yo la culpab le, pero, eso es otro cuento! xD.

 Bueno, he de decir, que yo **adoro** a mi trío de Slytherin [Léase: Malfoy, Zabini, y Nott], y también me gusta mucho la casa [u_uU Aunque, para quedar en ella tenga que hacer trampa! ¬¬U]... Pero, Sirius no... xD Por eso! @@ Fan del rubio... ¡¡No me maten!! n__nU

@.@UU Wuen! ... El próximo capítulo será el último, ya que se cumpliría una semana escolar (5 días... o.óU O tienen clase los sábados?)... ^^U La cosa es que a Sirius lo descubrirá... Alguines... [xD Sonó tan raro?] =P A que no adivinan quienes!

 Bueno, espero que me disculpen que éste capítulo no haya quedado muy bueno, a nivel gramático.. Pero, trato de mejorar día a día, de sol a sol, de Luna a luna, de.. ¬¬U ¡Ejem! Creo que se entendió P.

 Mi e-mails, siempre con vosotros -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

 @@ Me gustaría que dejaran algo aquí... xD Adivinen: Empieza por _"R—", _y termina con _"—eviews"_ xD Sabrán qué es?

 No vale! ^^ EN realidad, quería agradecer todos sus R/Rs, porque, me han dado ánimo para continuar!!!!! n____n **¡¡Gracias!!**

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

                                                                                          Zelshamada.


	5. Capítulo 5

Harry Potter

_"¿Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?_

Parte 5 

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Bueno, como ya les hablé al principio de curso- Vaciló-... espero..- Se aclaró la garganta- Éste año es muy importante, ya que serán sus TIMOs. 

 El salón del 5º año de Gryffindor le miraba con algo de aburrimiento. ¡Todos los profesores les habían hablado de los TIMOs! El profesor Lupin, en cambio, a penas y lo había mencionado, alegando que ya sabía que estaban nerviosos, y que simplemente se esforzaran ese año.

-Pues, les quiero hacer una prueba a ver como se están preparando- Siguió diciendo el profesor, mientras que paseaba alrededor del escritorio.

 Y los chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿U-una... pru-pru-prueba?- Tartamudeó Nerville.

-¡Sí Señor!- Sirius, en el cuerpo de Remus sonrió- ¡¡Una prueba!!

 Una especie de susurro nervioso cayó en el salón, haciendo dudar a Sirius. Todos los alumnos se habían enterado de la _prueba_ que él le había hecho a los de Slytherin. Al principio lo había disfrutado, pero... ¿Y sí era la misma?

-Eso quiere decir...- Salió Dena Thomas, como portador de la voz del grupo- ¿Que nos llevarán al bosque, a luchar contra millones de criaturas?

Black no tuvo más remedio de que reír.

-¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡Para nada! ¿Yo llevarlos al bosque a ustedes? ¡Por favor...!

 El animago dejó de reír en ése instante, oyendo una _molesta vocecita,_ que estaba seguro de que muy pocas veces la había oído, le hablaba. _«Favoritista...»_ Le decía _«... Eres casi como Snape, sólo que en vez de Slytherin, eres de Gryffindor...»_

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- Gritó asustando a todos, mientras que se llevaba las manos hasta su cabeza con gracia.

Los alumnos parecían alarmados.

-¿Está bien profesor?- Le preguntó a lo lejos la Señorita Bronw.

 Sirius abrió los ojos. ¡Diablos! Empezaba a entender el porque Remus siempre era tan calmado en sus clases con todas las casas: No debía caer en favoritismos.

 Aunque, Black estaba consiente, de que Severus y él se diferenciaban en una cosas: El de la casa de la serpiente, hablaba con rencor a los Gryffindors mientras daba clases; Él, lo hacía con gracia y humor, porque sabía, que llevaba las de ganar.

-Ehrm...- Trató de calmarse- ¡Claro! Como iba diciendo... Estem... ¡Será un examen escrito!

-¡¡Un examen sorpresa!! Que bueno que ayer repasé...- Se escuchó el comentario de Hermione.

-¡Que bueno que me senté a tu lado!- Ron sonrió, y Sirius siguió su ejemplo.

-¡Bueno! Pero, éste examen será especial. Será más de su opinión personal, a la materia vista.

 Las caras de todos parecieron animarse. ¡Jo..! Sirius tampoco lo hacía tan mal.

-Aquí están...- Dijo sacando del portafolios de su novio una buena cantidad de hojas para repartir- Ojalá y no se enreden mucho.

 Al momento de leer la prueba Harry se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que el profesor Lupin, como él lo conocía, diera un examen de éste tipo. 

 Las preguntas variaban, entre «¿Qué piensa usted de los licántropos?» y «¿Qué prefiere: a los perros, o a los lobos?»; hasta «Nombre las mejores torturas para una rata», «Planee, en no más de 30 líneas, una buena broma para los Slytherin»

 Potter trató de consultar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, y trató de no reír abiertamente al encontrar el semblante de Ron confundido, tratando de leer la hoja de Hermione.

 Harry alzó la vista, y observó suspicazmente a su profesor, haciendo que Sirius se pusiera nervioso, pero, luego de unos segundos, le sonrió.

¡Diablos...! _Lunático_ podía ser impredecible, como estaba seguro, que una vez le oyó decir a su padrino.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Algo que Sirius notaba, es que el grupo con que más facilidad se desenvolvía, era Gryffindor. Y aquella clase con el 7º curso, no era la excepción.

-Bueno...- Siguió tratando de no perder el hilo de la clase, mientras que sus ojos vagaban por todos los alumnos, para recaer siempre en la misma conclusión: Sólo reconocía a Fred y George Weasley.- Para poder paralizar al oponente, y darte tiempo de atacar, simplemente...

 La clase estaba tranquila, a pesar de que era un grupo bromista. Sirius se volteó para escribir en la pizarra, para un ejemplo más explicativo del próximo hechizo.

Caminó hasta el frente. 

-Entonces, ustedes simplemente, toman la varita... Aunque, creo que eso ya es lógico.... Y gritan...- De repente, sus ojos se posaron en el cabello de Remus que le caía suavemente sobre la frente, notando algo raro- **¡¡Aaahh!!**

 Dicho esto, se lanzó atrás del escritorio, moviéndolo lo suficiente, como para que se cayeran algunas cosas.

-¿Tenemos que gritar 'aahh'?- Preguntó Lee Jordan curioso.

-N-No.... ¡Disculpen!... Es que... Esten... ¡Vi una cucaracha! ¡Sí! Eso... ¡Las odio!

 Sirius palpaba sobre la tabla del escritorio, tratando de tomar el termo en donde estaba la poción: Se le había pasado la hora, y en ese instante, ya tenía su propia apariencia. Lo que no notó hasta entonces, era que el termo había rodado por el suelo, y no podía tomarlo.

-Ehrm... ¡George Weasley!- Llamó- ¿Podría pasarme el termo que está... ahí?

 El gemelo pelirrojo observó a Fred interrogativamente. Y ambos asintieron, dándose cuenta de que la actitud de _Lunático_ estaba años luz a como él era verdaderamente.

 Ambos Weasley se levantaron, mientras que George recogía el termo, Fred le daba la vuelta al escritorio para observar detalladamente a su profesor, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¡Ooh!!- Dejó escapar Fred al darse cuenta de que Sirius era el que estaba en el piso.

 Y la reacción de George al pasarle la poción, no tuvo nada que envidiarle.

 El animago se llevó las manos a la boca rogándoles silencio.

-Luego les explico...- Susurró- ¡Pero necesito la poción para ser Remus de nuevo!

 Tomó un trago desesperado. Y ante la mirada de los gemelos, se transformó, de nuevo, en su novio.

Le ayudaron a levantarse, y toda la clase estaba sumida en curiosidad. 

-¡Profesor!- Dijo George sonriendo- Yo también le tengo miedo a las... cucarachas.

-Sí,... ¡Sinceramente! Espero, que nos podamos ver hoy en su oficina, para poder hablar sobre nuestro trauma.

 Sirius les detalló sus exactos semblantes a cada uno, y entendió lo que le querían decir: Hoy irían a verlo.

-Claro...- Trató de sonreír amablemente, como sólo Remus sabía hacerlo.

 Fred y George se miraron en complicidad, y sonrieron cueles niños pequeños, tramando una gran broma.

... Y todo el salón seguía curioso....

-A la final...- Siguió Lee  en un tono impaciente- ¡¡¿Tenemos, o no tenemos que gritar 'ahh'?!!

**[~~~~~~~]**

**-¡Jajajajajajajaa!**- Rieron abiertamente tres voces.

-¡Eso... fue... ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! Tan... divertido!!!- Fred siguió riendo.

-Y eso...- Sirius aspiró aire tratando de calmarse- .. que ustedes... ¡Jajaja! No lo vieron cuando James y yo le quitamos la boca... ¡¡Jajajajaja!!

-¡¡Nunca pensé que le lograríamos hacer una broma!!- George se dejó caer al piso mientras que se sujetaba el estómago- ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!! 

 Aspiraron aire, para luego volver a estallar de risa. Sirius volvía a estar en su cuerpo propio.

 Los pobres creían que nunca se les acabaría risa. George y Fred se sentían bastante bien consigo mismos, y Sirius volvió a sentirse un Merodeador.

 Cuando los gemelos fueron a su oficina, luego de discutir el porque Sirius estaba con la apariencia de Remus, los pelirrojos había propuesto un trato: Ellos no decían nada, si Sirius les ayudaba.

 Al principio, el apuesto animago vaciló, pero luego ¡No pudo controlarse!

Y Snivellus había aprendido, a nunca confiarse mucho.

 Casi furtivamente, y recordando de memoria el mapa del Merodeador, se escabulleron hasta la oficina del profesor de Pociones. Ahí, pusieron en su té una fuerte combinación de picantes...

... Dando como resulta, a un **rojo** Snape.

 El jefe de la casa de la serpiente había gritado, mientras que corrían en círculos tratando de calmar el ardor de su legua, sólo encontró, una florero, en el cual el agua no estaba muy limpia... Ya que el mismo Sirius se había asegurado de que viniera de los baños.

.... Pobre Snape.

-¡Ojalá Remus lo hubiera visto!- Les dijo suspirando.

-Je.. ¡Ay, _Canuto!_ .. Al fin hicimos una broma...- Empezó Fred.

-...con un merodeador.- Terminó su hermano.

 A Sirius se le encogió un poco el corazón: Extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno! Pero, siempre les queda Lupin por aquí. Él no es tan serio como aparenta. Con un poco de insistencia.. ¡Hace cosas peores! ... Si te lo digo yo!

 Los gemelos sonrieron de medio lado, sintiéndose algo azorados.

-Eherm... ¿Sirius?

-¿Sí?- _Canuto_ no supo especificar, si era Fred o fue George el que preguntó.

-¿Tú y Remus son...?

-¿... Pareja?

 A el animago se le tiñeron las mejillas de carmín. ¿Cómo se tomarían los gemelos, y el resto, si lo decían abiertamente?

 Suspiró resignado: Él no iba a mentir.

-Sí...- Les miró serio- Así es.

 Ambos gemelos se volvieron a observar, y luego rieron.

-Ya decía yo....

-¡Tenían que serlo!

-Es tan...

-¡...Obvio!

 Sirius optó por llevarse una mano atrás de la cabeza.

-O sea, que eso no les importa.... ¿Verdad?

-¡Para nada!- Respondieron los dos a coro.

-Y sí me permites decirlo- Empezó Fred.

-Estamos seguros de que a Harry tampoco le importará.- Siguió George.

-Ni a Ron...- Culminó el otro pelirrojo.

 Sirius les miraba interrogativamente: ¿O sea que Harry y Ron...? ... ¡Ejem! Mejor no apresurarse con las cosas: Ya les preguntaría.

 Pero, no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Cuando dieron un poco más de las 6 de la tarde, el verdadero Remus Lupin entró a su alcoba, con un semblante de diversión, disfrazado de mal humor.

 Dejó caer las maletas, y en ése instante, Sirius Black, ¡siendo Sirius Black!, salió del cuarto de baño.

-¡¡Mi Remus!!- Le gritó haciendo ademán de querer abrazarlo, pero el Licántropo, no se lo permitió.

-Sirius Guy Black- El nombrado frunció el entrecejo: Sólo usaban ése segundo nombre (inventado por Lily), cuando estaban molestos, pero _algo_ divertidos- ¡¡¡¿¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo con **mí** apariencia??!!!

-Créeme que bañarme no he podido- Sonrió- Tengo que esperar hasta que se pase el efecto de la poc...- Calló al observar el semblante serio de su novio.

-¿Qué le hiciste a los de Slytherin del quinto curso?- Sirius bajó la cabeza con algo de diversión, mientras que hacía círculos en el piso con el pié. Antes de que abriera la boca, Remus siguió- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero saberlo! Pero... ¿¿¿Qué le hiciste a Snape??? ¡¡Me recibió con una mirada de odio increíble!!

-Verás, mi Remsie.- Sirius le pasó una mano por los hombros- Digamos que.. recordó, que siempre tendrá un Merodeador cerca. 

-¡Ooh! ¿Y por qué Peeves me dijo _'¿Para cuándo otra bromita, Lupin...?' ?_

-Pues...

-¡Sirius! ¿No te has sabido controlar?

-Bue-bueno.. Yo...

 El silencio calló en la habitación. Sirius se esperaba un regaño, pero, nunca pensó que **sí** se molestara.

 Y que bueno que no lo pensó, porque Remus **no** estaba molesto. O eso intuyó, cuando se echó a reír.

-¿Los-Los... perseguiste por el bosque?- Preguntó ahogado de risa el Lupino.

-¡Sí!- Le dijo con orgullo Sirius. Ya ambos estaban sentados en la cama, mientras que el animago contaba.-¡El Malfoy gritó bastante! ... Creo que lo traumé.

-¡Jajajajajaja! No tienes remedio, mi Sirius.. ¡Jajajaja!

 Canuto sonrió con picardía.

-Mmm... ¿Te llegó mi carta, Lupin?

-¡Aah! Claro que sí, pero, no tuve tiempo de responder... Lo que me lleva- Sirius le observó curioso- A que... ¡Has sido un gran profesor! .... Y siempre que alguien hace algo bien,.... Merece una _recompensa._

 El animago, no pudo más que reír torpemente, mientras que sentía que el Lupino se encaramaba en él.

-¡¡Ooh!! Y, mi Remsie.... ¡¡Yo hice un **estupendo** trabajo!!

-¿Y tú qué crees que te haré?

 Las mejillas de Sirius se pasaron al color escarla.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_¡Finiquiten encantamento!_**

Notas **finales**:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ésta historia se acabóooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! ^^ xD Estoy emocionada.

¡Bien! ¿Qué opinan del último capítulo? .__.U De acuerdo, el final-final no es que me gustara.. xD ¡Pero bueno! Quería dar a entender, que Sirius al fin obtuvo lo que había estado pensando desde que empezó la semana! xDD 

 ¿Qué dicen de los gemelos? ^^UU Es que a mi me encantan Fred y George!!! *¬* No me pude resistir a ponerlos...!! Y menos con Sirius! =P ... ¡Pobre Snape!

@@ Aviso que Severus me cae bien (Sobre todo desde el 5º libro) xDD ¡¡Pero tenía que darle ése picante!!!

 Con respecto al HarryxRon... @@UU Me gusta la pareja, y me gustó insinuar que había algo por ahí P.

 ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? @@ Merezco morir?? XDD ¡Bueno! Ya saben que me pueden dejar un R/R con su opinión, ^^ y será bienvenido.

 Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación que el fic tuvo... ^^ Sinceramente, pensé que no gustaría mucho, pero me alegro, que aunque sea unos cuantos lo leyeran! n___n Tal vez la historia daba para más.. =P Pero, soy una pésima escritora, y mis neuronas no dieron para más.

 Un millón de gracias por seguir en sintonía.

Mi e-mail, con ustedes ^^ -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído!!!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada 

_-- Terminado el: 13/09/2003 --_


End file.
